The adventures of team NaruHina
by KunaiKyuubi77
Summary: In this fan-fiction instead of Sakura being Naruto's last team-mate Hinata is chosen and how their relationship progresses as such. There will be lemons. reader discretion advised. This is my first story so try to be supportive on how I can improve. Review and help me out please. May have other pairings later. Up for adoption and discontinued.
1. The Team

**Naruto's adventures in Konoha and Beyond, Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not and doubt that I ever will own Naruto.**

**Hey you fancy people out there, this is going to be my first story so if you see anything that I might have done wrong, or something that i could do better, feel free to tell me. I hope you all like it and tell me about it. Please review, follow, and/or favorite.**

** -****KunaiKyuubi77**

I wake up to the sun shining into my apartment right on my face. For a second I can't remember what happened yesterday, then it hits me and i remember. I graduated the ninja academy and saved Iruka-Sensei, and then I had the best celebratory ramen ever. And I remember what today is, I remember that it is the day that I will get my genin team and sensei. Oh man I'm soo excited, I rush to shower and get dressed . Once I'm done I run into my kitchen and make myself a serving of pork ramen, pretty impatient during the three minute wait while it boiled. Once I finished eating I dashed straight to the academy, running the whole way which, in afterthought probably pissed off a whole crap-ton of people. Hehe ooohh well, to bad I'm in a huge hurry and don't have time to apologize. Anywho I walk in the door and I see all the other graduates, who are quite shocked to see me there let alone with a headband on. When he saw me that Kiba kid whistled and said "Hey Naruto, who do we have to call to report that you stole their headband."

"Shut up Kiba, I earned this headband fair and square, 'Believe it'." I shouted. All the while thinking '_Ehrr who the hell does this ass-hole think he is, what going and taunting me like that, that mother-fucker better watch his back, otherwise he'll get a kunai in it_'.

"_Sure_ you did Naruto, I believe you."He snorted sarcastically.

"S- stop it y- you t- two, w- why do y- you have t-to fight, Kiba I- I'm sure N- Naruto-kun really did earn it, and N- Naruto-kun I'm sure that K- Kiba is just surprised th- that you finally got y- your headband. Also by the w- way congradul- lations N- Naruto-kun." A bright red Hinata stated.

"Aww thanks Hinata, it means a lot to me to have somebodies congradulations other than just Iruka-Sensei's." I say as I go over and give the weird girl a hug, but as I pulled back she blushed even harder than before and she fainted and fell right into my arms. Before I sat her down in one of the seats I couldn't help but notice her big and soft breasts pressing into my side, and let me tell you it was amazingly arousing and made it almost impossible to hide my erection. But I did, just barely, just barely.

Two hours later Hinata is still grumbling in her sleep and me, her, and Sasuke Uchiha are the only ones left in the room, hmm I guess thats my team, but man this sensei of ours is taking forever.

Just as I thought that the door slides open and in walks a man with a mask on.

"Hello my name is Kakashi and I will be your sensei, sorry for being late but I, huh why is the girl asleep, did I really take that long." He said as he came in.

Me and Sasuke snickered and went along with that.

End of chapter 1, The Team.


	2. Kakashi

Chapter 2:  
>Kakashi<p>

Hey guys and welcome back to The Adventures of Team NaruHina. Sorry I took so long to update, but I was behind in school and I honestly didn't suspect so many people to like it, I mean I got 106 views in the first day. That is amazing. But I got lazy and kept forgetting to write the next chapter. But then I check and I have a message from Starfirexrin asking to update and Dovakiin7203 and MYK-ON giving me advice and support while Worker72 told me his opinion. You four inspired me to start up and write thin chapter.  
>-KunaiKyuubi77<p>

So we woke up Hinata and moved to the roof with Kakashi, our sensei. Once we are all there we sat down for introductions.  
>"Okay so I would like you to introduce yourselves so I can get to know who you are and what you are about." Kakashi said.<br>"W-what do y-you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.  
>"Well Tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams for the future, that kind of thing." Kakashi replied with an eye smile from behind his mask.<br>"Can you give us an example?" I asked.  
>"Okay sure I guess, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, I don't feel like sharing my dislikes, my hobbies don't really matter, and I never really had any dreams for the future." He said.<br>"Well that was a complete waste of my time." Our locally based grumpy, duck-butt headed egotist said.  
>"Okay, you next duck-ass." Kakashi said.<br>"Whatever, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, I dislike-no I hate a lot of things, I don't really have any hobbies, and it's not a dream because I will make it a reality, but I am going to kill a certain person and rebuild the elite Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.  
>"Okay, next is stutter girl." Kakashi said.<br>"Uhm, my n-name is Hinata H-hyuuga, I love cinnamon b-buns, I l-like to t-train and spend t-time w-with my f-friends, I d-dislike th-those wh-who look d-down on o-others and th-think their b-better than th-them, m-my h-hobbies are t-training and ea-eating c-cinnamon b-buns, I d-dream t-to change th-the h-huuga clan and d-destroy th-the c-caged bird s-seal." She said.  
>"Okay, Blondie." Kakashi said.<br>"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and training to be the best ninja I can be, I dislike those who see the scroll for the kunia inside it and the three minute wait it takes to make ramen, my hobbies are training and eating ramen, and I'm going to be the Hokage one day. Believe It!" I said.  
>"Hmm, okay, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7:00 sharp for the real genin test, and don't eat breakfast or you will puke." Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves with the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body flicker technique).<p>

_Time Skip:

The next day.  
>_<p>

The next day we all get to the training ground hungry and right on time. Then three hours later Kakashi arrives with the horrible excuse of getting lost on the road of life. Yada yada yada he explains the test, and then we head out. I attack him right away so on so on and then when I'm in the trap(A/N: I really don't want to go and cannon the entire show.) Hinata comes over to me and says that we should work together to get the bells because her cousin did his test and there are three people on his team so Kakashi was tricking us to test our teamwork( With much more stuttering of course). I agree so she cuts me down and we look for Sasuke.  
>When we find him Hinata tells him about it to.<br>Warning: Sasuke Bash Ahead.  
>"Yeah right, I'm an elite, and if that were the meaning of the test I would know. So go away and stay out of my way." The duck-butt said.<br>We walk away and chose to create our own plan while the arrogant duck-ass gets stuck in the ground.  
>When we are done planning I create a whole bunch of clones and henge into Hinata with her Byakugan active. Then we move in. While me and the clones distract Kakashi Hinata sneaks up behind him, I then go in for a kick that he ducks, putting him off balance while this happens Hinata moves in and disables his arms and legs while I take the bells.<br>"Congratulations you two pass, but not because you got the bells, because you worked together, Sasuke on the other hand needs a lot of work. but good job." Kakashi said.  
>Me and Hinata were so excited that we hugged. A bad idea because with her huge bust rubbing against my chest it made me go hard, real hard, and sadly, this time she was conscious to feel it right against her thigh, which caused her to faint right ontop of me, I almost suffocated and when I turned us over I realized it was in her ….. bosom, oh god, I then fainted right along with her.<br>_

Two hours later I wake up together in the training field, on realllly comfy pillows and I don't want to get up, then I hear the pillows moan as I snuggle in and look down to see the 'pillows' are her ample breasts. So I scramble away and hope her dad doesn't find out like any sane man would. As I look around I see a note from Kakashi.  
>_<p>

Dear Naruto and Hinata,  
>I don't want to disturb you two love birds so I am taking Sasuke out to teach him about teamwork, your lunches are on the stone, and have some fun for me will you. ;) ;).<br>-Kakashi

This causes me to blush before I crumple the paper, Hinata doesn't need to see that to further tint her pureness.  
>So I wake her up and we eat lunch and talk, she is actually a really cool person. But she is blushing even more now, and I think I finally understand why now. But I have to find out.<br>"Hinata?" I ask.  
>"Y-yes?" She replied.<br>"I was wondering if I don't know if maybe you might just maybe want to possibly maybe"  
>"Y-yes what i-is it?" She said.<br>"Goonadatewithme?" I Whispered.  
>"What!" She said.<br>"Would. You. Like. To. Go. On. ADateWithMe?" I said She promptly whimpered yes with starry eyes while fainting simultaneously. That by the way takes skill.  
>Ten minutes later I finally wake her up and she says she had a weird dream, when I told her it wasn't a dream she almost fainted again but THANKFULLY she didn't.<br>After talking some more I realized the time and almost fainted myself when I thought about what her dad would do to me if I was seen with her out this late. Let it be said I got her back to her home promptly and barely escaped with my manhood.  
>_<p>

Time skip:  
>The Next Day<p>

The next day our team met up to do our first chor- I mean Mission.

Thank you for reading chapter two.  
>I have canceled the vote on the harem due to the fact that a reader has brought to my attention that if you guys wanted a harem fic that is what you would have searched for, not a NaruHina fic. So thank you to MYK-ON, Tasnim-x3, and an anonymous guest.<br>-KunaiKyuubi77


	3. READ! IMPORTANT

Chapter 3:  
>D-Rank Missions Suck!<p>Hey guys, KunaiKyuubi77 here, and I would like to say thank you to Dovakiin7203 for commenting since my last update and without further ado, here is your new chapter.<br>-KunaiKyuubi77 _  
>Time skip:<br>1 Month of chores later _  
>Over this month being around Hinata, and going on a few dates with her, Naruto has become much more laid back and calm while Hinata has become more confidant and is stuttering less while her faint per month count is almost non-existent. But even though Naruto isn't as energetic as before that doesn't mean his patience wasn't wearing thin from all of the D-rank chores…. err, missions. Really thin, and if the old man assigned him one more he was going to flip, his desk, out of the window and to the street 30 stories below if he wasn't immediately reassigned at least a C-rank.<p>

While writing this I have hit a writers block, and now I know why, the Naruto Hinata pairing theme is getting old to me, and I don't feel inspired about this story anymore. So I don't think that I will be finishing this story anymore. But any of you can take it up, and if enough people say something to me about it with a comment, then maybe, just maybe, I might keep going for you. So it is up to you, should I continue it or not. If you want me to continue it I will need AT LEAST 50 reviews saying so(from different people of course.), and this story to have AT LEAST 75 followers and 50 favorites.  
>-KunaiKyuubi77 _ <p>


End file.
